


One Piece Hogwarts AU (рабочее)

by Sora_amat_lugal



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_amat_lugal/pseuds/Sora_amat_lugal
Summary: Хогвартс-АУ по Куску, наброски, которые особо негде хранить. пока читать почти нечего.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> у меня не хватает места ни на Тумбе, ни в заметках, так что теперь это будет сваливаться сюда, пока я не найду в себе силы взяться за это основательно и разгрести все свои наброски :"D

* * *

 

Коби провожает взглядом уносящийся за окном перрон и вздыхает. Он сидит в купе один, мелкий первогодка, сжавшийся в комок, чтобы занимать как можно меньше места. Поезд отъезжает от вокзала, в первый раз унося его в неизвестность.

Мама была так рада, когда пришло письмо. Всё боялась, что оттого, что она маггл, Коби не получит ни крупицы магии. Сестра отца, тётушка Альвида, никогда не была к ней особо добра, но письмо словно ненадолго примирило её с выбором брата. Ровно до тех пор, пока Коби не купили свою собственную палочку, и не выяснилось, что он абсолютно бесталантен.

Палочка даже не искрила. Просто слегка обожгла ему ладонь, и Коби сразу понял – это она. А тётка, водившая его по магазинам – что он бездарность.

«М-да, ну, ты и правда дрожишь, как лиственница.»

Коби снова вздыхает, облокачивактся на стекло и думает уже прикрыть глаза в попытке заснуть, когда дверь с громким треском распахивается. Ворвавшийся в неё маленький ураган оборачивается мелким черноволосым мальчишкой с улыбкой до ушей и болтающейся на шее потрёпанной соломенной шляпой.

— Уааа, какое же тут всё крутое! – восклицает мальчишка, плюхаясь на сиденье напротив Коби. Он разглядывает с горящими глазами купе, дверь, вид за окном. Наконец, взгляд его опускается на попутчика. – А ты чего сидишь один?

Коби втягивает голову в плечи.  
— Прости, я... я сейчас уйду... – лепечет он.

Мальчишка смотрит на него в недоумении, смешно наклонив голову:  
— Зачем?

— Ну, я... ты... Ты же наверняка захочешь позвать друзей, и я... не буду вам мешать... – с каждым словом голос Коби становится всё тише, а взгляд мальчишки всё удивлённее.

— Так у тебя друзей нет? – спрашивает он наконец, почёсывая кончик носа, и раньше, чем Коби успевает осознать вопрос и поникнуть ещё сильнее, добавляет: – У меня пока тоже! Давай дружить!

Мальчишка вскакивает со своего места и практически суёт свою руку под нос собеседнику.  
— Я Манки Ди Луффи!

Коби слабо, неуверенно улыбается и принимает протянутую руку.

 

* * *

 

Школа чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс поражает, думает Коби, стоя в толпе загружающихся в лодки первокурсников. Луффи рядом с ним буквально подпрыгивает на месте от переполняющей его энергии.

Коби не знает, что и думать о своём новом знакомом. Луффи объявил их друзьями сразу после знакомства, а потом всю дорогу трещал без умолку, втягивая попутчика в один спор за другим. Никогда ещё спорить с кем-то не было так приятно – Луффи не обижался и не злился, когда мнение Коби отличалось от его собственного, а наоборот с восторгом принимался доказывать свою точку зрения, радуясь, когда ему отвечали с не меньшей горячностью.

Луффи был хорошим парнем, однозначно, но он был ещё и очень... странным.

Когда Коби обмолвился, что хотел бы стать а  
Аврором, Луффи не рассмеялся, как делала тётка, а сказал, что у него всё получится. Но когда Коби, смущённый внезапной верой в него, спросил, кем хочет стать сам Луффи...  
Ну, ответ был странным. Очень странным.

 

 

_— Я хочу быть самым сильным! – заявил Луффи, улыбаясь во весь рот. – Чтобы никто не пытался говорить мне, что делать и чего не делать, и чтобы я мог сам решать, чего хочу, и делать вообще всё по-своему! Я буду самым-самым крутым, и даже Деда со всем его Авроратом меня не удержит! И ещё я хочу самую крутую палочку и самую крутую команду, и все они тоже будут очень сильными, и мы будем гулять и веселиться, где захотим, и..._

_— Погоди-погоди, что значит "Аврорат не удержит"? – вот это заставило Коби вскинуться. – Зачем бы ему тебя удерживать?_

_— Потому что Авроры скуууучные, – насупился мальчишка. Сморщил забавно нос. – И Деда постоянно говорит, что не позволит мне творить всё, что вздумается, а я ему покажу, что я могу и буду!_

_Коби не смог сдержать смеха, глядя, как Луффи показывает вооброжаемому деду язык. Но тут же спохватился:_  
_— Но ты ведь понимаешь, что Авроры нас защищают, они следят, чтобы все соблюдали закон, и... – энергичное кивание Луффи заставило Коби замолчать._

_— Именно! – воскликнул Луффи, и, когда Коби уже почти вздохнул с облегчением, продолжил: – Я же говорю, очень скучные!_

_— Но мистер Манки...!_

_— Ну что весёлого в том, чтобы всегда жить по правилам? – пожал плечами мальчишка в ответ на возмущённый возглас. А затем щёнкнул Коби по лбу и добавил с забавной гримассой: – И я Луффи. Когда ты говоришь "мистер Манки", я думаю о Деде, а я не хочу о нём думать, когда наконец-то от него отвертелся._

_— Но Луффи, правила и законы ведь придуманы специально чтобы нам было лучше жить, чтобы был мир, чтобы... чтобы не было больше Тёмных Лордов... – последнюю фразу Коби прошептал, закрыв глаза. Отец давно ушёл из магического мира, а тётушка принципиально отказывалась говорить о событиях, развернувшихся больше 10 лет назад, когда Голд Роджер навис мрачной угрозой надо всем магическим сообществом. Его имя до сих пор иногда боялись произносить вслух. Говорили, что он был страшным человеком, дьяволом, опасностью для всех. Коби, никогда особо храбростью не отличавшийся, не горел желанием узнавать, за что же его прозвали Тёмным Лордом, но ему даже подумать было страшно, что будет, если появится ещё один такой же._

_Подозрительное шебуршание напротив заставило Коби вывалиться из своих мыслей и вскинуть взгляд._

_Луффи, который до этого теребил в руках свою соломенную шляпу, решительно надел её на голову._

_— Ну вот поэтому, – произнёс он уверенно. – Я и говорю, что Аврорат меня не удержит._

_Коби застыл на месте, онемев._

_— Я стану величайшим волшебником! И пусть меня будут называть Тёмным Лордом – какая разница, если я смогу делать всё, что захочу? Я стану величайшим Тёмным Лордом!_

_— Мистер Манки...! Луффи! Ты не можешь говорить такое! И что если кто-то тебя услышит! Это неправильно...!_

 

 

Коби до сих пор не знал, что ему думать по поводу такого заявления.

С одной стороны, Тёмные Лорды – это очень плохие волшебники, это всем известно.  
Но с другой – Манки Ди Луффи вовсе не выглядел как плохой парень. Со своими странностями, да, но не плохой. И он был таким милым и забавным...

Коби так погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил, как подошла его очередь садиться в лодку. Тычёк локтём от Луффи приводит его в чувство, и он пытается перешагнуть через высокий борт, но неожиданно теряет равновесие, и только всё тот же Луффи, чудом схвативший его за шиворот и дёрнувший на себя, удерживает его от падения.

— Спа... – начинает было Коби, когда осознаёт, что теперь в воду падает сам Луффи. – Луффи!!

 

 

— Я плавать не умею! – радостно заявляет ему Луффи, когда они уже сидят в лодке, выловленные из воды сопровождавшим первокурсников мистером Ватербуллом и высушенные заклинанием.

Коби только вздыхает.

 

* * *

 

Распределение проходит относительно спокойно, хотя Коби всё никак не мог перестать волноваться. Он постоянно крутил в голове всё, что знал о четырёх факультетах, и с каждым разом всё больше и больше падал духом. Тётушка Альвида наверняка хотела бы видеть его на Слизерине, но даже она понимала, что это племяннику точно не светит. Отец, скорее всего, обрадовался бы Гриффиндору, он никогда не мог найти общего языка с младшей сестрой, а мама...

«Хм... И куда же мне тебя определить?» — спросил скрипучий голос в голове у мальчика, когда Шляпа наконец коснулась его головы.

— К-куда-нибудь?.. – сдавленно прошептал Коби, ёрзая под устремлёнными на него взглядами.

«Аврором быть хочешь, да?» – продолжала Шляпа. – «А знаешь, сколько для этого придётся стараться? Да и работа – не праздник, а адский труд. Ты уверен, что тебе это надо, ммм?»

— Уверен, – если бы не разговор с Луффи в поезде, Коби не нашёл бы в себе сил ответить, но теперь он с удивлением осознал, что слова его странного нового друга зажгли в нём твёрдую решимость идти к своей мечте несмотря ни на что, какой бы безумной эта мечта ни казалась. – А работы я не боюсь. Я буду очень стараться!

«Ну, тогда и сомнений быть не может,» – довольно хмыкнула Шляпа и провозгласила:  
— ХАФФЛПАФ!

 

 

Позже тем же вечером вечером, лёжа в кровати, Коби устало подумал, что Луффи наверняка уже успел шокировать своих новый однокурсников-гриффиндорцев рассказами о своей мечте, и тихо прыснул.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ло поступает в Хог в 13. в год, когда сова должна бы принести ему письмо, его родной город сгорает дотла. у него за плечами тяжёлая история, о которой знает лишь директор, но он выглядит очень мелким из-за болезни, поэтому никто не оспаривает тот факт, что он начинает со второго курса. он гений во всём, что касается человеческого тела, однако не очень хорош в социальных контактах. по выпуску сначала устраивается в Мунго, но потом уходит оттуда, чтобы заниматься частной практикой. постепенно всё сильнее расходится с законом и становится известен как "хирург смерти" - потому что он врач, который не стесняется убивать.

* * *

 

Сколько Ло себя помнит, самыми любимыми его историями всегда были рассказы родителей о медицине или магии.

Мама часто рассказывала им с Лами о великолепной школе Шармбатон, где она провела юность, а папа – о медицинской академии, которую закончил с отличием.

Ло знает из книг, что такие семьи, как у них, да и в целом у многих в их городе, достаточно необычны – как правило, вступая в брак, супруги выбирают, какому миру будут принадлежать, магическому или маггловскому, и твёрдо этого придерживаются.  
Но не во Флевансе.

Во Флевансе магия и наука сосуществуют и переплетаются свободно.  
В аптеке продаются зелья и антибиотики, в больнице работают и целители, и врачи.  
Среди детей в его классе есть и те, кто может вырастить цветок на ладошке, и те, кто собирает микроскоп за пару минут.

Сестра из местной церкви, например, тоже закончила Шармбатон, но потом прониклась религией и посвятила себя Богу.  
Ло нравится ходить на её проповеди – она всегда сопровождает свои слова маленькими прозрачными картинками из дыма свечей и капель воды.

Ло кажется, что его город самый лучший.

После школы он часто занимается по папиным книгам, а вечерами они с Лами восхищённо смотрят, как мама творит волшебство, убираясь по дому лёгким взмахом волшебной палочки.

А потом Лами заболевает.

Подслушивая ночные разговоры родителей, Ло узнаёт, что это уже не первый случай, что это какая-то страшная эпидемия и, что сильнее всего его потрясает, что от этой болезни нет лекарства.  
Родители искали его уже несколько лет, объединив усилия с коллегами, но пока так и не нашли.

Ло не хочет слушать, но маленькой Лами может стать хуже, и он слушает внимательно, слушает и запоминает, и прикидывает, чем он сможет помочь.

Правительство никогда особо не любило их город. Ло давно ещё вычитал в какой-то газете, что Флеванс называли "угрозой Статуту". Но теперь, когда к этому прозванию добавилось ещё и "город янтарной чумы", их стали откровенно бояться.  
Мамины коллеги-целители из других городов закрывали камины, вокруг города появились магические барьеры, мешающие входить или выходить из него.

Ло, помогая взрослым по мере сил, слышал, что болезнь эта берёт свои корни от экспериментов местных врачей, алхимиков и зельеваров, занимавшихся исследованиями янтарного свинца и производством предметов из него. Что ядовитые пары, накопившись в телах жителей за несколько поколений, повлияли на здоровье их детей и внуков. Что болезнь эта наследственна, не передаётся никак иначе, и просто спит в организме и ждёт своего часа...

Ло слышал. И он знал, что правительство тоже это слышало, потому что однажды ему даже довелось подслушать, как родители звонили им по камину.

Но правительство относится к ним как к опасным больным, как к животным, разносящим заразу.

Когда детям разрешают покинуть город, сестра-монахиня уговаривает его пойти с ними, но Ло не хочет оставлять семью. Он возвращается в госпиталь. Он сидит в палате у Лами, когда слышит звуки погрома внизу и спешно спускается в холл больницы.

Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как тела его родителей касаются пола, поражённые смертельным заклинанием. Вовремя, чтобы услышать, как какой-то волшебник в маске надиктовывает своему патронусу – Бог, если ты и вправду есть, неужели ты не видишь, как неправильно то, что этот человек может вызвать патронуса, стоя над телами только что убитых им людей?.. – «В госпитале чисто, устранили всех заражённых...».

Ло кидается на площадь, туда, где он расстался с монахиней и одноклассниками, надеясь, что хоть они...  
Он вбегает на тихую, мрачную, застывшую площадь, и падает на колени у мёртвого тела монахини, захлёбываясь слезами. Крест, выпавший из её обмякшей руки, валяется в грязи.

Не помня себя, Ло несётся обратно, потому что он оставил там Лами, он ведь выбежал всего на пару минут, сейчас он заберёт её, и они убегут из этого кошмара...

Лами очень любила мороженое. И летние фестивали. А ещё она очень завидовала Ло, потому что Ло был старше, и раньше неё пошёл бы в школу. Лами всегда хотела в Шармбатон, но Ло больше привлекал Хогвартс, с его тысячелетней историей и кучей старинных фолиантов в библиотеке.  
Ло особенно ждал этой осени, потому что этой осенью ему должно было прийти письмо.

Когда горит Флеванс, Ло вот-вот должно исполниться 11.  
Лами никогда не исполнится 8.

 

* * *

 

Ло не знает, есть ли в том, что он выжил, какой-то скрытый смысл или божественный замысел, но если и есть, Бог определённо не заслуживает того почтения, которое ему оказывают.

Потому что, выбравшись из горы трупов своих друзей и знакомых, совершенно один и без малейшего понятия, как и почему он выжил, он точно знает, что жить ему осталось 3 года и 3 месяца. Он видел собственную медицинскую карту на столе родителей.

Что ж.  
Достаточно, чтобы отомстить.  
Он использует это время, чтобы убить как можно больше людей.

 

* * *

 

Коразон его бесит.

Мало того, что он пытался вышвырнуть Ло при первой встрече, общается только языком жестов и этими своими табличками, так он ещё и любит швыряться _силенцио_ исподтишка, невербально, разумеется, если ему кажется, что дети слишком расшумелись.

Коразон Ло настолько бесит, что он специально выучивает все существующие в языке жестов способы послать его в пешее эротическое путешествие, как это называет Диаманте.

Когда в ответ на очередное _силенцио_ Ло жестами подробно объясняет, куда и зачем Коразону следует сходить, тот заходится беззвучным смехом и показывает ему большой палец.

 

* * *

 

Когда Ло, не выдержав этого молчаливого издевательства и прилетающих в него заклинаний, кидается на Коразона с ножом, он почти уверен, что один из них сегодня вечером умрёт – либо Коразон, истекая кровью от раны в жизненно важные органы, либо сам Ло, от рук этого ненормального или его безумного братца. Либо, возможно, даже они оба.

Нож входит в спину легко, и Ло прикидывает, что попал куда-то чуть выше почки и, если ему повезло, задел сердце. Не так смертельно, как нож в середину груди или в печень, но выбирать особо не приходится.

Коразон сдавленно охает, его руки дёргаются прикрыть рану. Ло поспешно отступает, не дожидаясь, пока мужчина обернётся.  
Вечером он узнает, насколько успешен был его план.  
И хорошо бы ему к вечеру оказаться как можно дальше отсюда.

Так он думает весь день.  
Вот только вечером ничего не происходит.  
Его ловят и приводят к Дофламинго, тот делает своё шокирующее заявление, что хочет когда-нибудь видеть Ло своей правой рукой, но на этом всё.  
Никто не суетится и не спешит нагрянуть по его голову, Коразон сидит за общим столом как ни в чём не бывало – невербальное исцеляющее? удобно, Ло тоже хотел бы так уметь, – а Дофламинго только посмеивается над неловкостью братца.

Коразон его не выдал, и сам не попытался отомстить.

Этой ночью Ло долго не может заснуть.

 

* * *

 

Ло никогда не придавал особого значения инициалу в своём имени. Ему так и не объяснили в детстве, что он значит. Просто "Ди". Фамильный секрет. Никому никогда не говорить, никому никогда не называть полное имя. Это въелось в его память так же чётко, как описание симптомов "янтарной чумы".

Поэтому он принципиально отказывается называть своё полное имя, грубит Детке и Буйволу, и хочет уже уйти, но задумывается и останавливается. Ну, "Ди" и "Ди". Подумаешь. Какая уже, к чёрту, разница, если он всё равно умрёт примерно через год? Белые пятна яркое тому свидетельство.

Но Коразон, похоже, так не считает.

Он в принципе стал чаще таскаться за Ло в последнее время, как будто выделил его в любимчики, если любимчиками можно называть тех, кто получает больше всего тычков, но сегодня он просто выходит за всё рамки.

Вырвал Ло из компании других детей, когда они были в городе, оттащил в тёмную аллею за шкирку...

— Что, дозрел до мести? – фыркает Ло первым делом. Страха нет, только адреналин гудит в венах. Ему всё равно умирать, так почему бы и не сегодня? Тем более, в такой интересной драке.

— Это правда, что в твоём имени есть инициал "Ди"? – раздаётся чей-то голос рядом, вынуждая Ло испуганно оглядеться. Ну и может быть подпрыгнуть немного на месте. Самую капельку.

— Кто...? – начинает он, озираясь.

— Тебе ни за что нельзя оставаться рядом с Доффи! – почти кричит незнакомый голос, и Ло наконец замечает.

— Коразон?!! С каких это пор ты можешь говорить?!

Ещё пару громких фраз спустя, Коразон морщится, явно недовольный их беседой.

— _Силенцио_ , – произносит он, щёлкая пальцами. Ло привычно подбирается, ожидая сковывающее ощущение в горле, но ничего не чувствует. Зато вместо этого пропадают звуки города вокруг.

— Что это? – не может удержаться он от вопроса.

— "Купол тишины", – хмыкает Коразон, явно довольный произведённым эффектом. – Не впускает и не выпускает звук.

Они говорят ещё довольно долго, но Коразон просто несёт какую-то чушь, так что под конец Ло и вовсе убегает, злой и раздосадованный, и даже пару минут всерьёз думает рассказать всё, что наговорил ему Коразон, Дофламинго – послушал бы босс, как собственный братец называет его безумцем и готовит против него заговор!

Но потом вспоминает нож и невербальное исцеляющее, и принимает решение.  
Он ловит Коразона на ступеньках лестницы и ухмыляясь говорит ему, что теперь они квиты.  
Ло и сам не знает, почему эта мысль так греет ему душу.

 

* * *

 

После этого разговора, Коразон иногда накрывает их куполом тишины, чтобы поговорить.  
Обычно это происходит на миссиях, вдали от штаба и Дофламинго, но сегодня Ло раздражён и намерен высказать Коразону всё, что он думает по поводу его опеки, а Коразон не намерен молча слушать.

Они орут друг на друга минут 20, и, наверно, со стороны это выглядит очень забавно – двое, мальчишка и высокий мужчина, просто гневно открывают друг на друга рот долгое время.  
У Ло нет сил думать о том, какое впечатление они производят.

Когда Коразон внезапно переходит на язык жестов, Ло недоумённо моргает.

«Доффи вернулся,» – говорят умелые пальцы, точными движениями складывая слова. – «Требует собрание. Договорим позже.»

"Договорим", как же, – хочется хмыкнуть Ло, но он замечает встревоженность Коразона и удерживается от язвительного комментария.  
Договорим позже так договорим позже. Он, может, и смертник, но не самоубийца, чтобы злить Дофламинго.

 

* * *

 

Оказывается, Дофламинго принёс хорошие новости.  
Он договорился с директором Дурмстранга, и всех детей в доме Донкихотов готовы принять на обучение со следующего года.

Ло даже рад – не факт, что он переживёт хотя бы первый курс, но это то немногое, чего, по его мнению, действительно стоит ждать. Тем более, что он наконец-то получает свою волшебную палочку и разрешение пользоваться ей в любое время, а к общему списку его уроков добавляются полёты на метле.  
Дофламинго не собирается отправлять в школу неучей.

А вот Коразон ходит мрачнее тучи.  
Если кто-то спрашивает его, в чём дело, он отмахивается, отвечая что-то вроде «Ещё целый год терпеть эту мелочовку» или «Лучше бы мы их просто выкинули сразу, слишком много мороки», но Ло теперь прекрасно знает, что проблема не в этом. Поэтому он терпеливо ждёт, когда же Коразон дозреет и придёт к нему с разговором. И не ошибается.

— Нельзя тебе туда ехать, – взволнованно говорит Коразон, расхаживая из угла в угол в каморке, где они остановились на ночь.

— Почему? – пожимает плечами Ло. Ему даже интересно, что не так со школой. – Ты ведь сам говорил мне учиться? Хотел, чтобы я занимался тем, что мне нравится...

— Но не там же! – восклицает Коразон, резко оборачиваясь к нему. – Эта школа, она...

По его лицу пробегает тень. Из глаз утекают все эмоции, лицо застывает страшной маской.

— Впрочем, возможно, тебе эта школа понравится, – говорит он совершенно иным голосом, и делает движение, чтобы развеять купол тишины, окружавший комнату.

Ло не знает, что заставляет его сделать это, но острое чувство _неправильности_ в груди твердит ему, что так этот разговор оставлять нельзя, и он перехватывает заклинание за секунду до того, как оно распадается.

— Возможно, понравится, – хрипло говорит Ло, тяжело дыша от усилия и всплеска адреналина. – Но я понял тебя. Я не хочу проверять.

Глаза Коразона наполняются удивлением, а затем неуловимо теплеют, и он подхватывает мальчишку на руки, стискивая его в крепких объятиях.

 

* * *

 

— Я придумал, как вытащить тебя отсюда, – говорит ему Коразон с довольной улыбкой.

Ло хмыкает.

Они оба знают, что это бесполезно. По крайней мере, Ло знает, и не перестаёт напоминать Коразону. Но Коразон каждый раз только улыбается как идиот, кивает, и продолжает повторять, что всё будет хорошо.

Ага, конечно.

Это у Ло-то, которому жить от силы полгода осталось.

— Держи, – на колени Ло приземляется какой-то конверт. Мальчик опускает взгляд и слегка хмурится – герб кажется странно знакомым.

— И что это? – тянет он язительно, впившись в печать на конверте взглядом.

— Письмо на твоё имя из Хогвартса, – Коразон, кажется, так и сияет, очень довольный этим фактом.

— Письмо на... – повторяет Ло задумчиво, когда до него, наконец, доходит: – Но ведь мне не должно прийти никакого письма! Я ведь уже...

Договорить ему не даёт уже привычное беспалочковое невербальное _силенцио_ , которым Коразон быстро в него запускает.

— Тебе самое время отправляться в школу, – произносит он с нажимом, улыбка как застывшая гримасса. – Не так ли, Ло?

Ло злобно на него зыркает, но молча кивает, соглашаясь с рискованным планом.

 

* * *

 

Разумеется, их план летит к дементорам.

Накануне Рождества Ло становится плохо. Его лихорадит, приступы боли усиливаются, тело не справляется с напряжением.

Штатный целитель Донкихотов кинул на него диагностическое и только развёл руками:  
— Ты верно сказал, малыш, это не лечится. Прости, но я ничем не могу помочь. Ты знал, что тебя ждёт.

Ло знал.  
Прекрасно знал, но это не мешает ему сжимать зубы от боли и в бреду молить небеса, чтобы хоть что-то помогло. В сознании он до такого не опускается – знает прекрасно, что жестоким небесам всё равно; им, скорее, нравится наблюдать за его страданиями. В свете этой их жестокости даже лестным кажется всё, что наговорил Коразон про "волю Ди" полгода назад.

Ло знал.  
И Коразон тоже знал, только вот он всё равно однажды заявляется в комнатку Ло холодным зимним утром и утаскивает его на мороз.

— Ничего, мы ещё тебя вылечим, – повторяет он, словно вместо колыбельной. – Мы найдём тебе лекарство, и всё будет хорошо...

Ло знает, что это бессмысленно – он был обречён ещё два с половиной года назад, когда сгорел его город, а вместе с ним и надежда найти лекарство, и его смысл жить дальше...  
Но слыша эти слова, эту странную колыбельную, Ло почему-то улыбается.

 

* * *

 

Коразон таскает его по всем больницам Европы.  
Ло уже мутит от постоянных перемещений, но сильнее, наверное, всё-таки от болезни, которая с каждым днём всё сильнее заявляет свои права.

А ещё его мутит от суеверного ужаса в глазах целителей, когда они замечают его белые пятна.

— Хватит, – сдавленно просит Ло, глотая слёзы. – Не надо больше.

Но Коразон упорно таскает его из города в город, от одного целителя к другому, не слушая протестов Ло и воплей врачей.

— Я даже не человек больше! – зло кричит Ло, выбегая из кабинета целителя, который только что вызвал охрану. Слёзы застилают ему глаза, и он не особо обращает внимание на занимающийся алым госпиталь за спиной.

А однажды ночью, на грани сна, Ло слышит, как плачет Коразон.

Плачет от боли и безысходности, от осознания, что он не сможет спасти дорогого человека.  
Ло закрывает глаза и притворяется спящим.

 

* * *

 

— Зелье, погружающее в стазис, палочка из боярышника с волосом из хвоста фестрала, книга легендарного врача... – задумчиво бормочет Коразон после патронуса Дофламинго. – Ло, ты что-нибудь знаешь об этом? Это может нам помочь?

— Не знаю, – пожимает плечами Ло. – Зелье по описанию похоже на то, которое разрабатывали родители, но они так и не закончили его, так что я не могу быть уверен. В книге может быть что-то полезное, а может – очередной перечень базовых медицинских заклинаний. Вот палочка звучит интересно, но я не могу вспомнить, чтобы я о ней слышал...

Его прерывает серебристое мелькание, возвещающие о прибытии ещё одного патронуса.

— Росинант, у меня к тебе срочное дело! Свяжись со мной, как только сможешь, это касается твоего брата, – твёрдым голосом говорит патронус-чайка и растворяется голубыми искрами.

Коразон протяжно хмыкает, достаёт палочку и призывает своего патрнуса, надиктовывая ему ответное сообщение:  
— Встречное предложение – расскажи мне всё, что ты знаешь о палочке из боярышника и волоса фестрала, а я скажу, где и когда Доффи собирается её украсть.

Ло провожает исчезающую птицу напряжённым взглядом.

— Кора... Скажи, – произносит он наконец медленно, растягивая паузы. – А это не та палочка, которая по легенде "даёт власть над жизнью и смертью"?...

 

* * *

 

Ло особо не удивлён, на самом деле. В конце концов, он всё-таки оказался прав. Во всём.

Палочка оказывается той самой, легендарной, способной, если верить старым сказкам, даже даровать вечную молодость.  
Патронус-чайка появляется ещё несколько раз, каждый раз принося новую информацию.

Кора оказывается сотрудником Министерства Магии. Аврором, как предполагает Ло, учитывая, что общаются они с патронусом-чайкой на английском.  
Он врёт Ло до последнего, вымучивает из себя улыбку, хотя по его щекам текут слёзы.  
Ло с трудом находит в себе силы слабо улыбаться в ответ.

Его состояние всё ухудшается. Жар не спадает, боль становится почти нестерпимой.

Февральский снег твёрдый и плотный, когда Коразон аккуратно опускает на него завёрнутого в пару одеял Ло.

— Я сейчас, – говорит он, явно нервничая. – Я быстро схожу, принесу тебе эту палочку и это зелье, и книжку тоже принесу, и ты вылечишься. Только дождись меня, хорошо?

Ло с трудом различает тёмную фигуру перед собой, но заторможенно кивает в ответ.

Лишь с сильным опозданием до него доходит, что он слышит выстрелы.

 

* * *

 

«Беги, Ло. Будь счастлив. Я люблю тебя.»

Ло бежит, глотая слёзы, с заткнутой за пояс легендарной палочкой, стиснув в одной руке склянку с зельем, которое добыл для него Коразон, а в другой – цепочку-портключ. Ему нужно только выбраться из-под купола, а затем разомкнуть её, и тогда он будет в безопасности, будет жить, как и велел ему Коразон...

Беззвучные всхлипы, раньше заглушаемые искусным _силенцио_ , теперь всего лишь свидетельство недостатка воздуха в измученных лёгких.

Ло падает на самой границе барьера, чудом не теряя сунутые ему Коразоном вещи, и изо всех сил бьёт кулаками по снегу.  
Он бы кричал, но его горло сведено судорогой, и он обещал Коразону... Он выживет.

Ло поднимает голову к ночному небу, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как медленно исчезает мерцающий купол-барьер Дофламинго.

Дофламинго. Этот ублюдок.  
Ло до него ещё доберётся.

А пока – надо выжить, потому что он пообещал Коразону, и потому что Коразон умер, чтобы достать ему лекарство, и Ло не позволит ему умереть напрасно.  
Он выживет, вырастет и отомстит.

Ло подбирает лежащие рядом с ним на снегу книгу и склянку и размыкает цепочку портключа.

 

* * *

 

Ло приходит в себя в тёплой комнате с мягким освещением. Где-то рядом горит камин, слышатся голоса. Они замолкают, когда он шевелится и пытается подавить стон.

— Пришёл в себя, юноша? – спрашивает низкий глубокий голос с теплотой, явно приближаясь.

— Где... – хрипло начинает Ло, но тут срабатывают инстинкты, и он, ещё не видя ничего вокруг от головокружения, мгновенно выхватывает палочку и наставляет её на голос.

— Тихо, тихо, – теперь в голосе помимо теплоты ещё и смех. Ло морщится от презрения и щурится в направлении света, пытаясь понять, где он и что происходит.

Кто эти люди и как он тут оказался? Он ведь был с...

Воспоминания приходят все разом, вызывая у него очередной приступ тошноты. Мир, так и не встав ровно, снова покачивается.  
В этот миг Ло даже благодарен Коразону за все эти прыжки из одного конца Европы в другой – благодаря им он может сейчас, полностью игнорируя боль и потерю ориентации в пространстве, быстро сгруппироваться и приготовиться отражать нападение. Достойного оппонента из него, конечно, не выйдет, но умирать он будет с боем. Даже если умереть сейчас кажется самым простым и приятным.

— Твой неожиданный контакт был прав, – говорит второй голос, примерно с той же стороны, что и первый, но чуть дальше. – Мальчишка – боец.

Ло склабится от непрошенной похвалы, но замирает на месте. Если они болтают между собой, значит, не воспринимают его всерьёз, а значит, кто бы они ни были, у него есть шанс сбежать, выпить зелье и найти место, где он сможет разобраться с болезнью...  
О том, что к этим людям его отправил Коразон, Ло решительно старается не думать. Будь эти люди хоть самыми надёжными в Европе, они, скорее всего, Авроры, а с Аврорами у Ло общее может быть только одно – смерть.

Он быстро оценивает свои травмы и общее состояние, прикидывает что, раз он не чувствует под боком книгу и склянку, значит, скорее всего, их забрали эти люди, и подбирается для рывка. Сейчас, быстро кинуть на комнату вспышку...

Когда его связки парализует беззвучное _силенцио_ , он почти задыхается от эмоций.

— Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, юноша, но, что бы ты там ни собирался сотворить, рушить мой кабинет – не самая хорошая идея, – говорит первый голос без упрёка.

Ло только беззвучно открывает рот и пытается проморгаться, мир снова расплывчатое месиво, на этот раз от застилающих глаза слёз.

Пальцы свободной руки сами собой складывают привычные жесты, которые он выучил когда-то, вечность назад, для Коразона.

Со стороны говоривших раздаётся удивлённый сдавленный смешок.

— Малыш, кто научил тебя так выражаться? – хрипит второй человек, явно пытаясь скрыть смех за кашлем.

«А меня учить не надо» – не успев себя остановить, показывает Ло, делая движения максимально развязными, чтобы передать язвительную информацию.

— Ну хватит, – прерывает первый голос всё с той же теплотой. Теперь, когда у Ло хватает мозгов для анализа, он замечает, что говорящий, скорее всего, пожилой, но ещё не старый мужчина с глубоким низким голосом. Голос между тем продолжает: – Думаю, тебе было бы интересно узнать, где ты.

«Мне было бы интересно узнать, где мои вещи» – хочет сказать Ло, но тут мир, наконец, перестаёт кружиться, и он замечает, что лежит на каком-то диванчике, а рядом, на предусмотрительно отодвинутом журнальном столике, лежат книга и склянка, каким-то чудом не пострадавшие во всём этом кошмаре. Книга слегка потрёпана, а склянка...  
Склянка пуста.

Ло вскидывается.

— Я не знаю, что было в этой склянке, и почему она была пуста, – тут же произносит первый голос, и Ло впивается взглядом в лицо мужчины. Все его предположения оказались верны – над ним стоит высокий, статный человек с густой седеющей бородой, на вид как раз лет шестидесяти. – Когда мы тебя нашли, ты крепко сжимал её в руке, а рядом с тобой валялись пробка и эта книга.

Выдыхая, Ло чувствует, как отступает сковавший сердце холодными лапами страх. Он прислушивается к своим ощущениям, пытаясь понять, мог ли он уже выпить зелье, и понимает, что скорее всего так оно и было.  
Его не лихорадит, а мир расплывается только от слишком резких движений и магического перемещения. А ещё от того, что, кажется, является сильнейшим в его жизни магическим истощением.

Ло опускает взгляд на руку с палочкой.  
Она довольно длинная для его руки, но удобно лежит в ладони. Ярко-коричневая древесина выглядит одновременно и тёплой, и отталкивающей.

Не может быть, хочется сказать Ло.  
Не может быть, чтобы он смог. Оперировать самого себя незнакомой палочкой с помощью интуиции и неизвестных заклинаний... Невозможно.  
Не может быть, чтобы он опять выжил, хочется ему кричать.

Но он только закрывает глаза и едва заметно кивает, принимая это. Вот он, живое чудо, воплощение этого "невозможно", средний палец в сторону всех, кто так желал ему смерти...  
Будь это сила пресловутой "воли Ди" или прихоть какого-то божества, он выжил.  
И он будет жить.

 

* * *

 

Старик с седеющей бородой и тёплым взглядом оказывается Эдвардом Ньюгейтом, знаменитым Белоусом, которого опасался даже Донкихот, директором школы Хогвартс.

Ло с трудом сдерживает шок.  
Запоздало думает, что он боится не так сильно, как следовало бы, но это, должно быть, не особо-то удивительно, после всего, через что он прошёл.

— Жаль, что письмо на твоё имя не нашло тебя вовремя, – говорит Белоус размеренно, сидя напротив него в просторном кресле. – Но я рад, что ты всё-таки смог оказаться здесь.

Ло хочется возразить, что ему уже почти 13, что ему всяко поздно идти в школу с первым курсом, но что-то подсказывает ему, что всё это – лишь соблюдение формальностей. Каких, зачем – он не знает, но принимает игру и кивает, решив, что хуже уже не будет.

— Итак, поскольку учебный год уже на две трети завершён, полагаю, тебе стоит присоединиться к ребятам на год младше и начать обучение со следующего года. Однако если ты продемонстрируешь хорошие результаты, возможно, ты сможешь начать сразу со второго курса...

Ло с трудом сдерживает фырканье. Он старше нынешних первокурсников, с котором ему предстоит учиться, не просто на два года – на целую жизнь, которую он с кровью выгрыз у Флеванса, Министерства и Дофламинго.

— Я понимаю, что этот год не был добр к тебе... – продолжает Белоус, и Ло не выдерживает – вскакивает и шипит злобно:  
— Не был добр?! Ты издеваешься? Да если ты...

Белоус жестом показывает ему молчать, но Ло молчать не собирается. Он выскажет всё, и не важно, что там о себе возомнил этот старикан...  
В последний момент в голову Ло ударяет мысль поставить барьер, и он привычным движением раскидывает над комнатой купол тишины, легко шевельнув рукой.

— Да что ты вообще можешь обо мне знать! – Ло почти кричит. Он знает, что этот старикан может пришибить его, не двинув и пальцев, но он никогда не был из тех, кто покорно всё выслушает и сделает, что ему сказали. Да пусть он засунет своё мнение себе в задницу!..

Но Белоус его не слушает.  
Он с приятным удивлением оглядывает купол, который Ло создал так бездумно, и спокойно перебивает мальчика, не повышая голос:  
— Удобная вещь. Не против, если я взгляну?

Ло сбивается с мысли, гневные слова застревают в горле. Он недоумённо оглядывает своё творение и, не заметив ничего необычного, пожимает плечами:  
— Я... Нет... Без разницы.

Для внимательного взгляда легендарного волшебника этот купол, наверное, выглядит как решето, но вряд ли он сейчас способен на что-то большее, – думает Ло безразлично.  
И не может сдержать резкого вздоха, когда этот легендарный волшебник снова поворачивается к нему и говорит:  
— Давно не видел такого совершенного заклинания, тем более у кого-то столь юного. У тебя талант, юноша. Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс.


End file.
